Who Said Babies came from Storks?
by Fallen from Nowhere
Summary: TITLE CHANGED! THIS USED TO BE SO MANY WORDS IN A SENTENCE BUT I CHANGED IT!Kenshin is back in Kyoto, and hasn't been the same since he arrived. He has a dream one night considering that he must find something that he has lost in his past.
1. A Dream of the Past

So many words to say in a sentence  
  
A/N: This is, yes, indeed a Kenshin and Tomoe fic. I think that they are the best couple, there love for each other was so much stronger then Kaoru and him, but that is my opinion, and yes I did add an OC but it is NOT anything to do with Kenshin/OC or anything. you will find out when you read it. Take care.  
  
As he kicked a stone that was in his way, it skipped along the dirt that he was walking upon. His mind was barely controlling his movements, it is just one of those things that you do naturally when your mind is off farther then it wants to be. You could say that it was habit. Another thing that you could call a habit to him was for the fact that he always ended up promising someone one thing or another. As how he promised this person that he would come back here. Why? Because it was his habit of promising.  
  
The ponytail that was tied loosely on the back of his head swished with the wind as it played with it. Hair covered his eyes to the point that he could barely see what was infront of him. Nevertheless, that did not matter; he always knew where he was going. And where he was going, was not a visit that he would enjoy, this place was between heaven and hell, for there was shadows that lust to hide in the alley but was cause by the shining sun.  
  
It has been months since he has came back, but he would do anything for this person; love was a cruel thing, there was always a crack in it.  
  
He bent down and sank into the dirt was in front of his destination, he put his hands together wishing for the best.  
  
"I am sorry," he whispers softly, so soft that it seemed that the wind had picked up his words and let the breeze take it. The breeze cooled down the burning heat in his chest. He looked down at the small grave and closed his eyes tightly, he tried to imagine her smiling. she did not smile very much, but he could always picture a smile on anyone's face.  
  
"Kenshin," He heard the wind cry his name; he sought of it to be her voice. He opened his eyes and turned around to find Ms. Kaoru standing there.  
  
"Is this why you came back here," she asked, almost shouting, "is this why you came back here to Kyoto!" She took a few steps back to try to stop her hands from quivering in fear. She knew what this place meant to him, and she did not want him to take anything offensively. She has been so worried about him, he was so quiet ever since he has came here. He set his hands down and raised his head.  
  
He gave a sigh and said, "One of them, I cannot fill in the engravement of Kyoto that is written in my heart, nor the person of whom I have lost."  
  
"But Kenshin," she said, with a voice saying that she did not mean any offence, "You have been coming here everyday since we have arrived to Kyoto, I thought you wanted to leave this place behind you?" She widened her eyes, she didn't know how he was going to answer to this.  
  
But all he did was grin.  
  
"I never did Ms. Kaoru, I never did indeed. Like I said before, I cannot fill in the engravements of these places and people out of my heart, and besides, I didn't engrave these things for nothing." She widened her eyes and closed them a bit and gave a faint smile.  
  
"Lets go and eat dinner now Ms. Kaoru, since I am sure that is why you have came here." *~*~*~*  
  
"Ah Kenshin! Put a smile on your face! An outfit isn't fit without a smile!" Kenshin looked up at Misao, who's face was much too close to to his own. His soup was right between her hands, and he only hoped that she didn't spill it.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" She said backing away and putting her hands on her hips, "You have been down in the dumps ever since you came back from that graveyard!"  
  
He took a sip of his soup and set his bowl on the table, "I thank you for the concern Misao, but I am fine, really, I know that I should cheer up, I will try." He looked down at his meal, and looked at his reflection in the thin, brown, broth with vegetables floating in it  
  
"May I be excused?" He said getting up and walking out os the dining room. With many eyes staring upon him.  
  
"HEY!" Misao cried, putting her foot on the table, "I NEVER SAID THAT YOU WERE EXCUSED!" But he did not here her her, or did not even attempt to listen.  
  
He walked away from the house and entered the many streets of Kyoto. And to think, these streets that are filled with so many innocent lives, were streets where he has shed so much blood. His hands were clean of blood, but that still does not mean that he has not once had blood on him. His heart pumped his own blood, that was never spread and stained on other men. *~*~*~*~  
  
He finally came back from his wandering through the streets and returned to Misao's home, he walked into the room where he was staying and layed on the bed. He closed his eyes with his heart sunk to the bottom.  
  
"Tomoe!" he cried, reaching for her, but no matter how far he reached, the distance between them was still the same. He ran, but it just seemed that she was being pushed farther and farther away from him, his scar glowed red and bled the blood that he deserved to loose. He took one more step and the black of nothing turned into a soft blue, the soft blue filled whatever was out there. He was also younger again, he wore the outfit that he wore when he was fighting in the Revolution, and he wore his hair in a high ponytail that swished uncontrollably.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" she cried out to him, "do not be sorry over my death Kenshin! I want you to remember it! Not make it crush your spirit!" He only looked at her with the utmost passion in her eyes.  
  
"Tomoe, I can't help it, I just want you to rest in peace." Tomoe closed her eyes and walked slowly up to him, she grabbed Kenshin's wrists and put his arms around her.  
  
"You want me to rest in peace?" She said looking up to him, "I want to see our boy again." Kenshin only looked to the side, "Or is that another thing that you left behind in Kyoto?" She said again looking up with a glare, not with anger but of so much pain.  
  
"I didn't put him up for adoption to see him again, after you died Tomoe, I didn't want to see anything again." He looked down at her, seeing his son again? What was she thinking? He has only seen as a baby, he and Tomoe took care of him before she had died, he wanted him to live the life that he wanted, would this child cause his so much pain? But. he brought him onto this world, doesn't he have the right to see him? Or is it that he just does not want to see him, but he has to keep some things from the past. But he also gave him away, like an item only he was real, he was living, he was a life, and a life is something that you should never take nor give away.  
  
"Please, Kenshin! Take him to my grave, so I can admire how beautiful he is becoming." She layed her head upon his chest and said, "Remember when I was in labor, and. the doctor wouldn't let you in because you were Battousai the Manslayer?"  
  
Kenshin looked down at her and said, "Yes. I was about to kill him for not letting me in." She gave a grin and looked at him, "And remember when he finally came out, and I held him in my arms, and you came in, when the nurses tried to send you back, and you looked at him, and he looked at you, and he just smiled. The nurses said that he must have been the most beautiful baby boy, and that he looked just like his father, with the violet eyes and the red hair that just stuck up from his head."  
  
She put her head down as kenshin looked to the side, remembering. She looked up at him again and stroked Kenshin's scar on his left cheek, "Please Kenshin, for me, I want him to know who I am!"  
  
She grabbed Kenshin's hand and squeezed.  
  
"What did we name him?" He asked, she looed up at him with shock, "You don't remember what we named him?"  
  
He bent his head down to her ear and said, "No, I just want to here his name come out of your voice," he gave a grin and she giggled slightly, "Kianu, we named him Kianu."  
  
He kissed her ontop of her head considering that he would find what he has lost in the past. *~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope that you all liked it, I think that I did a good job on this, but my opinion doesn't matter. R&R PLEEZ!! 


	2. Advantage

Ch. 2 A/N: I am sorry if Tomoe is a little more 'strong willed' in this, but if you have read the manga she did EVERYTHING in the house, I think that she needs to take a break.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
He was leaning against the wall, very comfortable. He opened his eyes from the faint sleep he was in and looked up at the woman that he was married to, who was standing outside the doorway. She did not look too happy. Her hands were on her hips and she looked very grungy from housework. She had a bandanna around her head and looked at him as if he was useless. She was carrying a broom, and from the looks of it, it looked as if she was about to hit him periodically with it. However, she would not dare do that.  
  
He straitened his back and sat up. His eyes saying everything he needed to say, which was: What do you want? Alternatively: Why are you here? She walked towards him and said, "I thought I asked you to clean up Kianu's room?"  
  
He looked at her and said, "Men don't do house work." She gawked at him. She could not argue with that. However, she was doing so much work around the house. Moreover, there was not much to clean up in Kianu's room. Sometimes she felt that she was being taken advantage of.  
  
"Well, you could do something for your son," she said in a bit of a snobbish voice. She was tired, and she really did not need any of this. It is bad enough that she to cook dinner later on in the day. Kenshin cannot expect her to do everything!  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I am not a good father?" he said standing up and walking toward the crib, looking down at his son.  
  
"I could be," Tomoe said, walking towards Kenshin to join him to also gaze at their son. She put the palms of her hands on the cage of the crib.  
  
"O really?" He said, looking at her with a bit of a glare, "Tell me, what do you do that makes you the better parent?" Tomoe gave a smile; she could not wait to give him the list.  
  
"I am there for him when he calls," she clapped her hands together, "I change him, which is such a delight, I clean him, I brought him upon this planet, which you only helped do," she said giving him an eye saying that gets some credit, "I put him to sleep every night, and I feed him!" She put her hands on her hips, hoping that she finally proved her point. Kenshin only grinned.  
  
"You can't exactly expect me to feed him, can you? Since well-" he could not help but chuckle. Tomoe could not believe that he was not taking her seriously.  
  
"That is not funny!" She said, trying not to raise her voice. His grin faded and he said, "I apologize, but really, I have other things to do."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
He awoke from the daydream. Remembering how he treated Tomoe. How she could have been mistaken for a slave. He did love her, dearly, but he could not help but feel as if he had taken advantage of her. That is one of the reasons why he does so much housework, to work his back off to the point that it snaps as Tomoe did for him.  
  
Speaking of work, he was doing the laundry now; since he was the only that knew how to fold things without being wrinkled. He took one of Yahiko's shirts and hung it up on the clothe line. He sighed; sometime today, he would have to visit the Zekizuki residence since that was where Kianu lived. From what he knew, Mr. Zekizuki was a lawyer and Mrs. Zekizuki was doctor. She delivered Kianu also.  
  
He did not know how he was going to confront Kianu. Did he already know that he was adopted? He did not know, either way, this would shock the seven year old.  
  
"HEY! STOP THAT!" he heard Misao. Kenshin stopped doing the laundry, and ran to where he heard the noise. He ran to the front of the house and saw Misao yelling at a young girl around the age of twelve. Misao started to shake the young girl who had brown hair, and Kenshin could not tell what her eye color was. He covered his ears as Misao screamed, "YOU DON'T DO THOSE KIND TO LITTLE BOYS!" Kenshin looked to the side and saw a young boy who was pulling at Misao's kimono, "She can do that! She is my siswa!" Misao looked at the little boy, dropped the girl, and stared at him.  
  
"She is your what?" She knelt down so she was about his height but a bit higher and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My siswa!" He said stomping his foot. Seeming very aggravated that Misao did not understand what he was saying.  
  
"Toshi! You pronounce it SIS-TER! Sister!" cried the young girl who obviously was his older sister.  
  
"Well, I like the word 'siswa' better! It sounds wavier," cried the boy who had the name of Toshi, who turned around crossing his arms, very mad at his sister for whatever she had done to him.  
  
"Wavier? That doesn't even make sense!"  
  
"Line! (Pronounced: Lee-nay, my keyboard won't let me put accent marks) I'm 7 years old! How big of a vocabulary do you think that I have?"  
  
"What? Now you are mad?" Misao said, "You just said a minute ago that she could do those kinda things." The little boy looked at her and gave her a pathetic look, "I said that so you would let her go! I don't want'cha to kill my sister!" Misao looked very offended by this, "I was not going to kill your sister! She shouldn't be pushin' you around like that!"  
  
Kenshin took a few steps closer to get a good look at the little boy. He only prayed that it was not whom he thought it was, otherwise, there really was a thing as fate! The little boy had wild red hair that stuck out in all sorts of directions, and big purple eyes that just shone with expression! Kenshin was not even going to question this. He was not even going to deny it. If he did, he would feel disgusted with himself. That was him. That was 'Kianu'.  
  
His son.  
  
Kenshin gave a faint grin at him; it was neither a sad grin nor a happy grin. He looked so precious; Kenshin could hardly believe that he was responsible for his being. He shut his eyes tightly, and walked inside, he did not need to look at him. For he felt as he did not deserve even the sight of him.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Misao brought up a conversation about what has happened today at dinner. She was saying how the poor little boy was such a snot to her when she was trying to help him, and just continued mumbling things to herself. Kenshin did not eat much on his plate, he just swirled his soup around.  
  
"You know Kenshin," Misao started out, snapping out of mumbling things to herself, "That little boy, umm, Toshi I think it was, anyway, he looked a lot like you." Kenshin looked up at Misao and said, "Well this world was always filled with odd coincidences," he said it quite bluntly and set his chopsticks down.  
  
"Toshi?" Sano said, with his mouth full, "Toshi Zekizuki?" Kenshin looked at him wide eyes and Misao said, "I don' know what his last name was, but I know that he had a sister named Line."  
  
Sano shook his head, swallowed, and said, "Yeah, that's the little squirt, I know him, I used to date his older sister Shori, actually, and I dated all of his sisters, except for Lazara, Kairi, Line and Sanji. But the other five. hee hee hee," Sano had a very dirty look on his face, and then Kaoru slapped him in the face and said, "That is nine sisters!"  
  
Sano rubbed his cheek and said, "Well, MISSY, his parents are old! Geez! You didn't need to hit me!"  
  
Misao ignored the bickering two and looked at Kenshin, "And he looked as if he could pass as your little brother! I mean seriously, is he your son or something?"  
  
Kenshin stared at her and said, "I don't have a son."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Denial, Kenshin thought, I am denying him like a lie! He spun around once to try and get rid of his light head. He began to walk around his room holding his head. He was never meant to be a father. He sighed as he sat upon his futon. He has always felt, as he was responsible for other lives. However, not like this, he created this child, or was in the process, and he knew that this child was never meant to be his own.  
  
He remembered the day he held Kianu in his arms, he did not want to put him down, the child gave him some hope that he really was a good person. Even when he was Battousai. When he gave him away, it was like giving away half of himself. When he was Battousai, he never would have thought that he would have been so attached to a baby.  
  
He laid down on his futon and looked up at the ceiling. This was absurd, he should not be thinking about something that he did not own. However, all people become envious.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There you go, liked it, I hope so. I wasn't going to put Toshi in until chapter 3 but I didn't have anything else to write in two. And I know that it doesn't make sense that Toshi is seven and Kenshin is like twenty- nine (O no! WHY SO OLD ^0^*) but it is a lot cuter and funner to write when they are younger, there is more to write with him younger. So just kinda pretend that he was 21 when he was Battousai, I definitley know that that is not how old he was, but it is a fanfic, and usually anything goes. And also because I have a killer ending. God, I am going to be flamed with my ending.  
  
Anyways:  
  
Lots o' smiles ^_^ CTC!! 


	3. Burning the past

Ch. 3  
  
A/N: If you listen to 'Departure' and read this, they will go perfectly together. To listen to Departure go to this address. www.ichigosmusic.com, or don't, it is your choice. O yeah, and the link you click on is 'midi', the other two are sheet music. *~*~*  
  
"Scars. They never heal; they only go deeper into your skin, until they become memories." -quote from Shensuke Zekizuki  
  
Kenshin held his son in one arm and a stuffed bear in the other as the burning wood that was once a home turned into ashes. He covered his baby's mouth so that he would not breathe in the smoke that would harm his lungs. Systematically he walked further away from the ardent burning, walking and burning away his past at once. Blood was dripping down Kenshin's cheek, he stuffed the bear further up his arm, and he tried to wipe it away, but it just oozed again, until it was at the point where it trickled down his neck.  
  
As soon as he was far enough to where the smoke would not reach, he removed his hand from the infant's mouth and looked at him. It was hard to believe that he brought something so pure upon this planet. Babies must be the purest thing that person could ever lay there eyes upon. There is no sin that a baby neither had nor can cause, because they are dependent, as Kenshin thought of it. Because of there dependency, they let there forebear's sin for them. However, you must sin to bear a child, so children are nothing but walking sins? Then again, whose fault can you lay that upon?  
  
The hand that was supporting the baby's side slid upon the child's face and Kenshin stroked the child's delicate skin that he hoped would never have any scars upon it. When he stopped stroking him, a smear of blood showed on the child's cheek. Kenshin's eyes widened, he had already stained his son with blood, but only, it was Kenshin's blood, the same blood that runs through this child's body.  
  
Seeing through his sons eyes, he never wanted his son to cover himself with blood. Kenshin could not be his father. The only way that you corrupt a heart is learning the evil itself. Moreover, to think that the people who cause evil in this world were once babies.  
  
He carried on with his walk, to where? Lucky for him he knew, but he was not going to like it. ~*  
  
He looked up at the building and gave a heavy sigh. When he entered, he saw a very slim woman at a desk, filling out paperwork. He walked up to her and just stared down at her, she looked up at him with her eyes looking above her glasses.  
  
"May I help you?" She said. He said nothing and held out the baby to her. The woman laughed slightly and said, "I am sorry, sir, but we just don't take babies like that, unless they are abandoned, you have to fill out forms."  
  
He raised one of his eyebrows and said, "I do not fill out forms," he said very flatly, but the woman only shook her head, "Not unless you want to leave your child in the streets." Kenshin glared at the woman, shook his head, and sat down on a chair that was tucked under the desk. The woman had gotten up and left the room to go get the forms.  
  
The child opened his eyes and stared at Kenshin, releasing his arms from the blanket that he was wrapped in, and clutching onto his Kenshin's kimono, just awakening. Kenshin gave a faint smile. He has never noticed how Kianu was such an attractive baby, especially his eyes. Kianu's eyes were the first thing that Kenshin noticed when he first laid eyes upon him. Piercing violet eyes, like Kenshin.  
  
Kianu looked nothing like Tomoe, but he did act like her. She never smiled and was very preserved. This child never cried, but slept, and when he did cry it was usually because he was hungry. Also like Tomoe, he liked being by the people that he knew. For example, Kianu seemed to like it when Kenshin or Tomoe held him, but would fidget whenever anyone else would. He remembered when Tomoe said he could do more for Kianu, though she only said that out of frustration of something that Kenshin could not remember and was not acting herself. He had now realized, that this was as much as he could do for Kianu, give him a new life.  
  
He looked down at him and whispered in the baby's ear, "Please, try not to forget me. I know this is ridiculous to say, but try to remember me. I want my face to stick in your mind until we meet again someday. Remember me."  
  
The woman came back with a stack of forms that was as long as Kenshin's forearm.  
  
"You really don't need to fill all of this up," the woman started out, tucking in her chair, "Just fill in the first page and I will do the rest, if you want I will take your baby for you, so you have empty hands."  
  
Kenshin did not know whether he could let Kianu go. Kianu was his one sliver of hope that there was something worth living for. However, in this time of Japan, Kenshin wanted nothing more but a better future for his son. He rested the baby in the palm of his hands and handed him over to the clerk. The clerk took Kianu into her arms and cradled him in her arms, cooing, and making baby noises to entertain him. Kenshin would look up from the paperwork and was starting to get very annoyed for how she was acting so motherly towards him.  
  
Kenshin knew that he had to get over it, because Kianu would not be his much longer. ~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes slightly and so he would not let too much of the sunlight go into his eyes. He shook his head a few times and set his head against the tree that he was leaning on. He watched Kianu play a game of 'tag' with about twelve other children. He smiled as he saw Kianu beat one of the children that were 'it' to a tree, which was obviously the 'base'.  
  
"You didn't get to base first! I got you first! Toshi you're a liar!" Cried the boy who was 'it'. He seemed to be having a hard time believing that Toshi had gotten to the base first. Toshi looked very handsome; he was wearing a dark red gi that tucked into beige pants.  
  
"I don't lie, Ishori, you just have a hard time believing things!" Toshi yelled back. Ishori made fists and shook them with anger.  
  
"You are 'it' Toshi and you know it! You are just being baby!"  
  
Toshi's eyebrows crinkled in the middle as he said, "You are the one who is being a baby! Who cares whose 'it'? I sure don't! If it matters so much to you then fine, I'll be 'it!" Toshi crossed his arms very furious as Ishori smiled with pride. However, Toshi seemed to have something else on his mind. Toshi put his hand on Ishori's left shoulder and said, "Your 'it'," and ran away from Ishori as fast as he could. Ishori ran as fast as his legs could carry him to Toshi.  
  
Kenshin could not help but to laugh; to a boy Toshi's age, Toshi could argue very well, but to Kenshin, well, Kenshin thought that it was cute. It was cute for the fact that Toshi seemed so determined to prove his point and how he was not going to let anyone tell him otherwise.  
  
He relaxed after laughing, but tensed up when he heard, "Hey Kenshin!" He looked behind him and saw Sano walking towards him with a hand in the air, waving hello.  
  
"O, hello Sano!" Kenshin said with a smile. Sano stopped, crossed his arms, and joined Kenshin under the tree.  
  
"Watchin' the kids huh? Yeah, so was I, somethin' to do around here. Came over here to say hi to Toshi, that little red head over there," he said pointing to Toshi, "But he seemed pretty entertained, arguin'."  
  
Kenshin looked away from Sano and looked back at Toshi smiled. Then something happened that Kenshin was not planning; Toshi looked right at him and was walking towards him. Kenshin's stomach began to tie in a knot; it churned an uneasy state. Kenshin did not know what he was going to say to him.  
  
"Hi Sano!" said Toshi, who had walked right passed Kenshin and looked up at Sano. Kenshin's heart dropped.  
  
"Hey there kiddo! I see you still look the same as ever!" Sano said. He picked up Toshi and set him back down, just to be a nice person.  
  
"That's not true Sano! I grew three inches!" He said, with his fingers held out with the number three.  
  
"Well, to me kid, you still look as tiny as you did the last time I saw you. Hey Tosh' you wouldn't mind me askin' if any of your sisters are single? Can you tell me about Ichigo, the really cute one?" Sano knelt down so he could look Toshi in the eye. He looked very pathetic and desperate, but Toshi was not going to be easy on him.  
  
"I hate ta tellya, but my sister is twenty-eight, you're nineteen, she doesn't date men that are younger then she is," he said, patting Sano on the head. Kenshin laughed, as Sano looked very disappointed.  
  
"But- she went out with me before!"  
  
"That's 'cause you looked desperate! So was she when she went out with you, and she wouldn't go out with you even if you were her age 'cause she is still upset about her last boyfriend!" Sano lowered his head in disappointment.  
  
"Okay fine! Well anyway, may I say you are quite the little adamant, you sure did show that kid over there who is boss!" Sano lightly punched Toshi in the shoulder.  
  
"Well, Sano, my dad is a lawyer; it kinda runs in the family."  
  
Sano slapped his own face lightly and said, "Of course! How stupid of me to forget, are you gonna be a lawyer like your dad?" Toshi took a moment to think about it, but shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I see," Sano started out, "well anyway kiddo, let me introduce you to a friend of mine." Sano raised his hand and pointed at Kenshin. He stood up and put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder.  
  
"This is Kenshin Himura, and Kenshin, as you know, this is Toshi." Kenshin gave a smile towards Toshi. Toshi only stared at Kenshin, "You look familiar." As Toshi said those words, starting out with 'you', Kenshin felt shivers run up and down his spine.  
  
"Toshi!" Kenshin looked back and saw that it was a boy who was playing tag with the other children, "hurry up!"  
  
Toshi looked at Kenshin and smiled, "I got to go and play with my friends! Maybe we'll see each other again." Toshi ran off to go continue the game, as Kenshin thought that he just lost everything again. *~*~*~  
  
A/N: Choppy kinda? I don't wanna make the chapters too long because sometimes the readers lose interest. Unless you already did lose interest, *pulls collar* but that's okay. I give you credit for actually reading this!  
  
I am going to have to allow flames, but if you are going to flame me, please tell me why it isn't any good. That is all I ask. Because it will tell me why and future reviewers a good reason of not reading it. And don't even think about flaming me about the idea, if you don't like the idea, then SCREW YOU!  
  
Sorry, anyhow, feel free to criticize me about my grammar, spelling, or OOC that you feel I should look at. The whole Tomoe scene, in the beginning of the second chapter, I apologize, I just don't like it when women are nothing but housewives, I am kinda of a feminist, so yes. All in all, I will keep her in character, and I kinda got that idea off the manga, though I have no idea what they were saying because it was in Japanese. But it looked like she was yelling at him.  
  
And Sano, I could imagine him trying to hook up on a little boys older sisters. But that is my personal opinion.  
  
I know I hate these long A/N's too, I salute you if you read this.  
  
~*Lots o' smiles*~ ^_^ CTC 


	4. Exist

Ch. 4  
  
A/N: I am going to try to start every chapter with a flashback. None of the flashbacks are in order; I just laid them out randomly because I thought that I would be interesting.  
  
I am going to be a father, thought Kenshin. The same words ran through his head repeatedly until he realized that no matter how much he thought about it was not going to go away. He laid on his futon as he heard Tomoe's soft cries in the dining room, he hated hearing this; he loved her dearly, and it was like suffering from poison hearing her cry. From all the stupid things that he has done, one night of fun and this is what he gets.  
  
He knew from when he first laid eyes upon her that he was going to end up falling in love with her, he knew that they were meant for each other. Moreover, he knew his love for her would extend to the point that this would happen. He had gave all his love and compassion towards Tomoe, and because of this feeling towards each other, they had created a baby. Tomoe seemed very happy about the baby, so maybe Kenshin could just consider it being his gift to her for all the love they had shared.  
  
He gave a very heavy sigh and got up from his futon and went into the dining room.  
  
"I apologize," he said walking through the doorway, "I should be thrilled, actually I am thrilled. If there was any person I would ever want to start a family with Tomoe, it would be you." He walked over to her at sat besides. Tomoe looked up at him, tears at the corner of her eyes, but her eyes looked too happy to release them.  
  
"I am so happy to hear you say that!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms, "O Kenshin, there is no need to apologize, I should have known that you would have reacted that way. It is unexpected."  
  
Well of course, it was unexpected, what else would you call it?  
  
Tomoe had gotten up and tears fell down her eyes again. Kenshin looked down at where she was carrying his baby and laid his right hand where it was. He closed his eyes slightly and said, "I can't expect to feel any movement, now can I?"  
  
Kenshin knew that that would make her cry even more. Tears had just spilled down her face. She grabbed Kenshin's hand and embraced it.  
  
Moreover, to think, Kenshin was actually upset about this.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kenshin walked towards a grocery shop with Sano; Ms. Kaoru had sent them to the grocery store, but she had only sent Sano there because he was complaining on having an empty stomach. In addition, Ms. Kaoru's first reaction to that was, "Well, Sano, why don't you go buy the food yourself?" Moreover, here they were, walking down the streets of Kyoto, though Kenshin personally was not enjoying the walk for Sano kept mumbling things about Ms. Kaoru under his breath. Kenshin sighed and looked at the list; Ms. Kaoru had wanted many things. Kenshin let go of the piece of paper to put it in the other hand and a whole other half of the list showed itself.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said, looking at the list with big eyes. Kenshin personally thought that this list was ridiculous! Who in the world needs pickled tofu?  
  
When he and Sano had entered the store, Kenshin looked at the first thing on the list, which was wheat bread. Well that was not a problem. Kenshin grabbed a basket and Sano followed behind him.  
  
"Kenshin! I have wanted to ask you something for a very long time," Sano said, grabbing an apple from a barrel full of them and bit into it.  
  
"Sano, you have to pay for that!" Kenshin said, putting his head over his shoulder.  
  
"So? I am hungry, and nobody messes with a hungry Sano," he said, taking two bites out of it and throwing it behind him, not caring where it landed. Kenshin sighed and said, "Whatever you say Sano. So what is it you wish to ask me?"  
  
"How do you know where everything is?"  
  
Kenshin looked behind his shoulder again and said, "Oro? I have been going to this grocery store every other day since we got here." Sano slapped his head and said, "No, I mean, uh! Okay, whenever there is trouble, you always know where it is, I mean, you just seem to pop out outta know where! How the hell do you do that?"  
  
Kenshin took a moment to think about that, "I like to gather information," Kenshin said, as he and Sano were walking down an isle. Sano did not say anymore.  
  
Kenshin looked up at one of the shelves and saw wheat bread, though it was the last loaf. He grabbed it, but as soon as he was going to take it, he felt something else holding onto it.  
  
"Toshi! Do you have the bread?" cried a girl's voice.  
  
"Kinda, but I am having a hard time getting it down," cried another voice that was struggling.  
  
"How can you be having a hard time getting it down? Bread doesn't weigh that much Tosh'!"  
  
"Well, Line`! Why don'tcha use your head and push me up so I can see what the problem is!" Kenshin stood there until he saw another pair of eyes staring at him.  
  
"AH!" Screamed the little boy, he let go of the bread and fell backwards on top of his sister.  
  
"KIANU ZEKIZUKI! UGGH! GET OFF ME!" His older sister screamed.  
  
"Line`! Don't call me that it public!" Toshi yelled.  
  
"I will keep calling you that as long as you keep sitting on me!"  
  
"Well Line`, if you keep calling me that then the longer I will sit on you! And trust me; I think that having a seven-year-old sitting on your belly is way more embarrassing then having you calling me by my first name!"  
  
Kenshin ran over to the other side of the shelf and watched the two bicker.  
  
"Toshi! Are you alright?" Kenshin said to him, kneeling besides him. Toshi blinked at him as if he did not know who he was.  
  
"Umm, yeah, I am fine. I had a nice soft landing spot," Toshi said, smiling sweetly. Kenshin's hands started to shake. It was irritating; Kenshin had wanted to put his arms around Toshi embrace him. He even had the urge to scold him for making a joke about his sister like that. But he knew that he had no right to do so.  
  
"Toshi! There I used your nick-name, now get off me!" Toshi pushed himself up from his sister and stood up. Sano came walking casually from the corner of the isle.  
  
"Hey there Toshi, long time no see, eh?" Sano said, walking towards him and patting him on the head. Toshi looked up at Sano and smiled.  
  
"Hi Sano, you remember Line` right?" He said pointing down at Line`, who was sitting up on the floor. Sano glared at her as he said, "Yeah, I remember you, the little brat that kept kicking me!" Line stood up instantly when she heard this and said, "Yeah! And I'll do it again!" She began to charge at him as Sano put his hand on her head to push her back, as well as Toshi was pulling on her kimono.  
  
"Don't hurt Sano, Line`! Sano is cool!"  
  
Sano laughed as he said, "Don't worry kid; I don't think much damage could be done." Line` turned around and crossed her arms. Sano was cool; Kenshin put his head down. Kenshin could barely say anything to Toshi, and here was Sano, talking to him as if they were father and son.  
  
"So," Sano started out, "What brings you two here?" Toshi and Line` looked at each other and they said at the same time, very bluntly, "Chores." Sano raised an eyebrow and said, "Chore? How can you two have chores? Your parents are pretty wealthy, especially when both of then have good careers. Why? Is one of your maids sick?" Toshi and Line` looked at Sano as if he had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"We don't have maids," said Line', looking at Toshi.  
  
"Yeah," Toshi said, "papa is too cheap to pay for maids when he has ten kids to do the cleaning instead. The only thing close to a maid is out cook, Cooky, but that's it. We have her 'cause neither of our parents know how to cook. But I like Cooky, she's fun." Sano looked at them both and said, "I see-"  
  
"Said the blind man!" Interrupted Toshi, he had a very big smile on his face and started to laugh. How did Kenshin allow himself to give up such a laughing and smiling child? Line` glared at him and hit him over the head, "What is it with you and that stupid line? Ughh, dad shouldn't have ever told you that. You just repeat everything that you hear, now don't you?" Toshi covered his head after being hit and said, "I don't repeat everything I hear, LINE`! I just repeat things that are funny!" Line` crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and stopped arguing there.  
  
"Anyway," Sano said, "Why are you kids here?"  
  
"Because Cooky needed bread to make French onion soup, and she sent us out to get her it," Line` said.  
  
"But you guys also want it," said Toshi said, with very serious eyes, "so this calls for a round of Jan-ken!" He looked as if he were about to punch Sano but stopped so that everybody could see his fist. Kenshin smiled as Line` looked as if she was about to slap him.  
  
"Kid," Sano said, patting Toshi on the head, "I don't play Rock, Paper, and Scissors." Toshi dropped his head in disappointment.  
  
"But, we would be happy to let you two have it. I don't that we really need it," Kenshin said. Though he meant to be speaking to Toshi and his sister. Kenshin could not help but just stare at Toshi.  
  
"Arigatou," Line` said, bowing her head down.  
  
"Arigatou Mr. uhhh," Toshi said looking up at Kenshin and then looking at Sano, he motioned Sano to come towards him. Sano did and knelt besides him.  
  
"What's his name again?" Toshi said in a loud whisper. Line` slapped her head and Sano said, "Kenshin Himura." Toshi looked up at Kenshin again and said, "Arigatou Mr. Himura." Toshi had bowed his head, and then looked at his sister. Line` motioned him to go.  
  
"Bye!" Toshi yelled out to them, before they left the isle. Kenshin had turned around not saying anything to Sano, and left the other way down the isle. Kenshin was going at a very fast pace; his eyes were hidden behind his bangs; Toshi did not even remember his name.  
  
"Hey Kenshin! Where are you going in such a hurry? Wait up!" Sano said, running after him. He did not realize that Kenshin was gone until he turned around.  
  
"Kenshin? What's the matter? Why are you acting all weird on me?" Kenshin stopped, but he did not turn around.  
  
"Toshi is a beautiful child, you are lucky that you know him so well." Sano did not where that came from.  
  
"Kenshin! Are you hiding something from me?" He said, looking at the side of him at his shoulder.  
  
"How could I hide anything from you Sano?" He said, grabbing radishes from the selection of vegetables.  
  
Sano could feel the anger rise, but he tried his best not to raise his voice, "What is it with you and Toshi? Kenshin tell me." Before Kenshin could say anything, he heard a loud shrill that came from checkout area. Kenshin stuffed the basket into Sano's arms and ran over there.  
  
"Give me all your money or the kid will bleed to death!" Kenshin's eyes opened in shock.  
  
"No!" cried out Line`, tears pouring down her face, "You can't! Please! Please don't kill my brother!" ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Eh, screw the A/N, I have nothing to say. R&R as you please. 


	5. to press against the past

Ch. 5  
  
"Please! Please don't kill my brother!" Line` cried.  
  
"Shut up you little bitch!" The man screamed. Spit particles came out of his mouth and splattered on the floor. The man had two stitches: one on his forehead and the other on his right cheek. He had a long and twisted grin. His eyebrows met together to form a unibrow.  
  
Kenshin glared at him and walked towards him. However, he felt somewhat weak. Inside, panic was overflowing. He had always knew what to do when someone was about to kill another, but this was completely different. He actually felt the fear that any parent would feel when they saw their child in this situation. Toshi was hanging by his neck, which was caught in the robbers arm. Toshi could only cling onto his arm so he would not choke.  
  
Kenshin could feel his triceps begin to shake. Before he drew his sword, he looked at where he was aiming at, which would be the knife of course.  
  
"O! I see the guy with the sword wants to mess! Why are you just standing there? Don'tcha want to save your kid?" The man started to laugh, and spit all over the floor again. Kenshin just glared, "Put him down." The man just laughed some more, "Put him down? "  
  
The robber laugher again, "Do you actually think that I am going to listen to you just like that? Please! You and your scrawny body couldn't put a scratch on me even if you tried!" The robber looked at the store clerk, "Give me the money now! Or there will be child's blood all over the floor!" He just began to laugh more, he looked down to see that his right arm was not choking Toshi and his knife was shattered on the floor.  
  
The robber looked behind him and saw Kenshin with a sword in one hand and Toshi in the other.  
  
"Do you actually want to go any further?" Kenshin said, his back still turned to the robber, and his voice was on the verge of it sounding like ice, "You will not win either way, so I suggest that you turn yourself into the police, before I have to force you to."  
  
The robber's eyes bulged. He put his hands out and started to shake them. He was hoping that Kenshin would not attack again.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, I didn't mean to mess wit' yer son like that! Uh yeah!" The robber turned around to make his get away but ran into somebody who he definitely hoped not to.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Said a police officer with four bangs down his face and narrow, amber eyes that shined. "So? It is you again? Uggh, more third rank fighting scum I have to deal with," He said, picking up the robber by his shirt.  
  
"Saitou?" Said Kenshin, holding Toshi even closer, "What are you doing in Kyoto?" Saitou gave Kenshin a smile, which only hid the hatred for him, "Well, Himura, as a police officer it is my duty. Overall, I was assigned to watch Kyoto. Well, anyway, I appreciate your help, but you should really stop being the hero and let the police have a turn. Good day." Saitou handcuffed the robber and dragged him out of the store. Kenshin only shook his head as he turned around to look at Sano, who was turning red in anger.  
  
"WHAT AN ASS! LET THE POLICE HAVE A TURN WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP! WHY DON'T THE SHOW UP ON TIME AND MAYBE THEY'LL GET A TURN!" Sano was just about to go walk out after Saitou, until Kenshin sheathed his sword and grabbed Sano's collar.  
  
"Sano, please don't make a scene, those are words came out of a man who only looks at other lives as percentage." Kenshin let go of his collar as Sano loosened himself, and said, "Yeah, your right." Kenshin changed his view towards Toshi; he was looking behind himself, he seemed frozen in fear. Toshi's left hand was against Kenshin's chest for support.  
  
"At least nobody died," Toshi had said, turning farther back to see the crying clerk, "I don't like it when people die, 'cause then they have no where else to go." Kenshin only stared at him. He was not sure whether to put him down or not, since it was like holding his baby boy again. Well, Toshi was his boy, but the only difference was that Kenshin was not his father, at least the father that he should have been. Line` ran up to Toshi, and pulled him out of Kenshin's arms, squeezed him as tight as she could, literally choking him, and cried, "O Toshi! I thought that you were going to die!"  
  
Toshi was trying to push her away, choking out the words, "Thanks!" When Toshi had finally gotten out of her grip, he looked upon at Kenshin and hugged his leg. Kenshin just continued to look at him. Toshi released and walked towards his sister, she grabbed his hand and Toshi said his final words to Kenshin, "Your name is Kenshin Himura, right? I'll definitely remember that name!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kenshin sat on the porch of the Aowiya, staring off into nothing. Just thinking. He looked at the open area and imagined Toshi and him just playing out there, holding Toshi close to him and spinning around. Kenshin buried his face in his hands and thought. If he had kept Toshi, Kenshin was more then sure that he would be far happier then he is now.  
  
He could have been a father to Toshi; he had always been wonderful with children. Toshi could have been just as happy as he is now. Kenshin just had a feeling that he would have been a great father to Toshi.  
  
Moreover, if Kenshin never put Toshi up for adoption, chances were that Toshi would have been Kenshin's second sheath. Kenshin would have never joined the Tokugawa Regime, he would have never have added the numbers of people he killed. Moreover, the lives that he had already taken, he could have repented every single one of them if he stayed as an apothecary and made medicine for those who were about to die, or cure.  
  
Kenshin would have never been known as the man he was now, the cross shape scar was not complete until me entered the Meiji war. He would have never of had the enemies that he had. Toshi could have saved Kenshin from everything.  
  
What was Kenshin thinking?  
  
Kenshin could not afford Toshi; it is not his job to take care of him. Toshi is happy too, Kenshin is also happy; this is just how the road was set for them. The Lord blessed Kenshin with Toshi because it was Kenshin's job to bring him to the world, and set him off on his own path.  
  
But what about Tomoe? In the dream, Tomoe desperate to see her child, but then again, it was only a dream. But something like that? It had to have meant something.  
  
Kenshin shook his head and sighed. Stupid, why is Kenshin moping over the path when it is set and done with? There is nothing that he can do about it, and there is nothing that he will do about it. Toshi is not his child.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kenshin," said a familiar voice behind him. Kenshin turned around and dropped the gi that he was washing.  
  
"O, hello Sano," Kenshin gave a small grin. He turned his back towards him and continued washing the gi. Sano's face began to turn red and tightened his fists, "KENSHIN! YOU ASS!" Kenshin sharply turned around and stared at Sano, "Wha-?" Before he could finish his phrase, Sano had already said, "You've been acting real strange ever since we got here! What is wrong with you? YOU ARE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME I KNOW IT AND YOU BETTER TELL ME OR I'LL FIND OUT SOONER OT LATER!" Sano grabbed the collar of Kenshin's shirt and pulled him up.  
  
"Sano! I have no idea of what you are talking about, that I don't!" Kenshin said, trying to hide his lie with a smile.  
  
"Don't you lie to me Kenshin Himura! I am your friend, and friends tell friends each others secrets whether they like it or not!"  
  
"Sano could you at least answer me this, what is it you want to know?" Sano looked dumbstruck; he did not know how to put his question in words.  
  
"That's what I thought," Kenshin said, kneeling back down to do his work, "Now if you excuse me I have work that I must attend to." Sano crossed his arms over his chest and was about to walk out, then he realized that all the words that he wanted to make up into a question only made one word. or name..  
  
"Toshi," Sano said, with a mischievous on his face, "I want to know why you and Toshi look so much a like. Answer me that Kenshin and I will leave, and don't try lying to me either because I know when you lie!" Kenshin just sat here, from what Sano saw from the back of him it looked as if kenshin was not even breathing. His back was strait and it seemed as if he were paralyzed. He loosened up and Sano noticed that he was washing the gi harder then before.  
  
"I would rather keep that information to myself thankyou," he said in a very poignant votive. He was not angry or annoyed, but Sano could see that there was something else lurking in Kenshin's thoughts.  
  
"Wait, you know Toshi?" Sano said scratching his head.  
  
"I've known Toshi for a long time," Kenshin took the gi and hung it over the clothes line, "Just unfortunately, he doesn't know me, and I helped bring him onto this world also," Kenshin turned around and stared at Sano; his eyes were big and he turned red in shock.  
  
"Wha-what! Kenshin! You are not serious, Toshi is yours? Why does he live with the Zekizuki's?" Kenshin turned around and started to wash a hakama, "First off, he is not mine, like you said, and he lives with the Zekizuki's, so he is not my property. He lives with them because I put him up for adoption. Why I put him up for adoption, is a memory I definitely do not want to think about."  
  
Sano put his hand behind his head and said, "Who else knows about this?"  
  
"Nobody but you, and I would appreciate it if it stayed that way. Do not tell anybody Sano. Especially Ms. Kaoru, please, she is going to want to get involved and I know she is going to be tempted to find Toshi and hint to him."  
  
Sano gave a heavy sigh and said, "Alright, but you know the missy, she is going to find out sooner or later." Kenshin let out a sigh and said, "I have a feeling she will too, but, I want to tell her when I feel ready, do you understand Sano?" Sano gave a nod and said, "Yeah, I get it, who's the mom though?" Kenshin swallowed hard and felt as if cold needles pierced his heart. He closed his eyes and said, "Her name was Tomoe, Tomoe Yukishiro, she mothered my child. I met her a few months after the Tokugawa Regime, when I was still an assassin, and we fell in love. However, she had passed on two months after Toshi was born. I would rather not say how it happened, I told you most of my past, and I would rather keep that part to myself."  
  
Sano closed his eyes and hung his head down, he brought it back up and gave nod, "I understand Kenshin, I didn't mean to bring up old memories pal." Kenshin turned away and placed his head over his scar, and stroked it gently. Though his scar was healing, he knew that it was a memory that was only sinking farther into him.  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, I know that they met BEFORE the Tokugawa Regime, But if ya think about it, it makes more sense if it was after and Kenshin was like still an assassin and yeah. No, I wasn't trying to copy off of the story Two Bed and a Coffee Machine, but it makes more sense, and I don't really want to make up some story of him in the revolution; don't get me wrong, there is still going to be more to it. I just don't want to take the time to figure anything else out.  
  
However even though it took place after the revolution, The whole story line is still the same as it was in the OAV. The way Tomoe dies is the same and yeah. All in all, the whole Tomoe/Kenshin met after the revolution thing was NOT origanally my idea. I mean, I wish I thought of it before, but it didn't work out that way. T_T! AND PLEASE! Don't flame me, give me some credit for admitting this! Moreover, I apologize to the author of Two Beds and A Coffee Machine for the small acknowledgement. 


End file.
